


My Man Moran

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Role Playing, Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: For the character prompts Molly and Moran; location prompt - Lestrade's office. One word prompt: Energy. Pure smut, no apologies.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Flash Fics, Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	My Man Moran

"So what's your name, again?" Molly breathed as the tall, curly-haired man pinned her against Greg Lestrade's desk.

"Sebastian," he replied, peppering her throat and clavicle with wet, open-mouthed kisses full of a fiery energy.

"Sebastian what?" she moaned as his long, clever fingers delved beneath her skirts, aiming for her core. God, she was already wet, it was almost embarrassing.

"Sebastian Wilk...Moran," he said, apparently correcting himself. "Sebastian Wilker..son. Moran. At your service."

"God you'd better be," Molly gasped as his fingers finally reached their goal. She groped for his crotch, listening in satisfaction as he let out a gasp followed by a strangled moan that might possibly have been her name followed by a string of unintelligible curse words.

They fumbled themselves free of just enough clothing for him to exchange fingers for his - what was that terrible romance novel term? Ah yes, his 'throbbing manhood' and mmm, was she ever so grateful that Greg had had to leave them alone in his office for a half-hour while he dealt with some paperwork emergency on the next floor.

Molly held Sh-er, Sebastian-close, nipping at his earlobe,running her fingers through his dark curls, heart pounding in half-fear of being caught in such a compromising position with a, a master criminal - no, the sidekick to a master criminal, she reminded herself with an internal, semi-hysterical giggle. Jim Moriarty's lieutenant and assassin, and her current illicit paramour.

God, this was so amazingly hot,she couldn't believe she was actually doing this - doing HIM - on Greg's desk, feeling him fill her and his body pressed so closely against her as they moved in an urgent rhythm.

All too quickly she felt herself straining for her peak, letting out an extended hiss of pleasure as her body shuddered with the force of her climax.

Two very efficient minutes later she and "Sebastian Wilkerson Moran" were seated quite sedately on their respective chairs; ten minutes after that Greg strode back into his office, only to stop short in the doorway. "Bloody hell, you two!" he exclaimed, waving an exaggerated hand under his nose and wrinkling said appendage in disgust. "Can't you two keep your hands to yourselves for five bloody minutes? Jesus," he muttered as he closed the door from the outside, "Shoulda known it was a bad idea to call you in while you were still on your honeymoon!"


End file.
